


That Awkward Perfect Way

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Guy code, M/M, Precious Secret, Promise, Senior year, cuteness, moral code
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: Who knew things would turn out so cute?Things were weird for a while, especially considering how things seemed to have fallen into place.





	1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain out. She was running toward the park where she planted all her precious flowers. The same flowers she planted with him. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Their flowers were going to be ruined. Matthew Williams and her, Madeline Bonnefoy, worked so hard to make the garden so beautiful. She and him had such a great time together, and she thought that maybe she would be able to finally ask him out for coffee. But he had beat her to the punch and had asked her for her number and invited her out for dinner. She shyly agreed, but she could tell he was nervous too. 

She made it to her destination. And her heart tore in half at what she saw. The flowers… they were all ruined. The rain drowned the roots. Madeline wanted to cry! How can this happen!? She run as fast as she could, heading straight for the shed and reached into her sweater pocket for a key. She found it and she quickly put it into the keyhole. She had been volunteering for this community for 3 years and her life has never been better. They trusted her so much they gave her the key to the shed, just in case she wanted to make any modifications to the park or if there were any emergencies. 

To Madeline, THIS was an emergency. She hurriedly switched on the light and searched for the tarps. She had to save at least some. She thankfully found some and she ran out the door. She found a set that were still alive and she put the tarp on them. And she found another set. And another. Thank goodness… she made it in time…

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ 

 

Just his luck. Isn't it? He worked hard on a garden in the neighborhood park, he added some nice flowers that he knew of himself. He had been there volunteering for only 6 months but it felt like a lot longer. But only because… she was there. He had never met anyone so cute. She looked so cute when she works hard. Her blond hair in a pony tail, wearing a plaid button-up shirt, with a pair of mid-thigh shirts. He was thankful she had class, so does her sister, it is just she wore a very short skirt, and she would have her button up shirt buttoned half-way up and tied it all the way up to her breasts almost… thankfully she would always have a bathing suit on underneath. He didn't exactly BLAME her for dressing the way she did though. Its gets HOT here, 50°C is hot! He was so thankful that sunblock exists in his life!

He got into his Black 1994 Mustang GT, inserted his key and started it. He backed out of his parking lot and headed to the garden in the park. He was glad he started going there every week. It was nice, he never would've thought of it until he met Madeline at a Tim Horton's one day. He was on his way to work and he stopped by. After he ordered a coffee… he isn't so sure how this happened but she was standing close to him and she was very quiet. When he turned, he bumped into her… spilling BOTH THEIR COFFEE. Matthew was mad for a minute but then he saw that Madeline frantically apologized for her moment of terrible depth perception. She offered to buy him a coffee because she ruined his, but then they both ended up getting another one because the person behind the counter got them BOTH new ones. But even after that, as they were walking outside, she INSISTED on at least paying him back somehow. But HE INSISTED to pay HER back but mostly because he felt bad for being mad at something at wasn't her fault to begin with. Finally, she decided to offer him to volunteer at least one time. And he accepted it full-heartedly. 

He just didn't think he would come to like her. Matthew wanted to see her again, so he asked if he could come back the next week. She said yes, much to his excitement. After that, he asked again. Next thing he knew, he just started showing up every weekend to help out in the park with kids and animals and every thing else. This park was a special Park to the neighborhood. It's where the club is, that it's where everyone can have fun and play games. She told him that the club has been around for 10 years and that everyone in the neighborhood was welcome. It was her idea to add a garden to the Park for the kids who like flowers, and he offered to help. The garden took them over a month to work on but it was worth it. He and her and a great time making it. And it looked amazing.  
Matthew smiled. His adoptive Father, Arthur would be so proud of him for being such a gentleman. And his adoptive Mother Francoise, would be so proud of him for treating a woman with respect. When he finally built up the courage to ask her out for dinner, he was so happy she said yes! She even stated that she wanted to ask HIM out. This was perfect! He said he was going to take her out for a ride in his mustang and she agreed that listening to rock bands like ACDC and Metallica would be perfect to listen to while they drove around after supper. This was going to be great.

When he arrived at the park he put on his raincoat and grabbed his umbrella. He got out of his car, closed it and he quickly walked toward the garden only to find… Madeline standing there in front of the garden, the flowers were covered in tarps. 

“Madeline?”, Matthew asked hesitantly. He noticed… she wasn't wearing a proper rain coat, just a thin sweater. She wasn't even wearing any pants, just shorts! And it was POURING OUT. Madeline turned her head towards him and much to his fears, her cute face looked flushed, and her eyes were cloudy. And her hair was soaked. In her panic, she must've hurried here without thinking. She lost her balance and she fell to her knees, and started coughing. Matthew ran to her side and pulled her into his arms.

“Madeline?! Madeline! Oh shit!”, Matthew groaned as he watched her close her eyes. He looked at the garden and realized that the flowers were already dead. She probably didn't want to believe it. He picked her up and headed back to his car. He took off his coat and put it around her as he put her into the passenger side. He turned on the heater and he hurried home. He HAD to get her out of those clothes. She could get very sick.  
After arriving at his house, he got out of the car and went to the passenger side, and he picked her up. He simultaneously unlocked his front door, and he lead her inside. He laid her on the couch, removed his coat, and her sweater. In his panic, he also took off her VERY thin shorts and her spaghetti strap tank top. He turned and started a fire in his fire place. He turned and went upstairs to his closet in the hallway to not only grab a towel to dry her off but a blanket too. 

He was being… too kind. Madeline bit her bottom lip. It's not like she could do anything. At first she wondered why he put her here in the living room and not in the guest bedroom or something… and then the fireplace made sense. Her head was pounding, and her body felt too hot. Without thinking, she took off her bra and she put it on the carpet. As she started taking off her panties, Matthew made his way downstairs and his face turned as red as a lobster. He quickly covered his eyes when he saw that she was now… naked.

“Um… -w-why did you t-take off your underwear? C-couldn’t you w-wait for m-me to c-cover you up?”, he asked utterly confused, refusing to look directly AT HER.

“It-w-wa-s too h-hot!! I n-n-needed th-em off-f!”, Madeline replied, stuttering through her chattering teeth. She felt freezing but she was hot in her bones. Her toes were cold as ice and it felt like she had a head cold even though it wasn't the case. 

“Okay just hang on”, Matthew said as he sat down close to her and wrapped the towel around her, and started drying her off. He knew it made her feel uncomfortable. He felt it in his gut, but this has to be done. He saw her bite her bottom lip… he swallowed. Then he realized that his cold sweater probably wasn't making a difference. He got up and took off his sweater and sat back down, but this time closer to her. He took the blanket first and he wrapped it around her, he took the towel and started to dry her hair, careful not to pull any strands. Her teeth were chattering. 

This was ridiculous! She was Canadian! A little rain shouldn't bother her this much… but here she was, in his arms, as he was desperately trying to keep her warm, even though they were both awkwardly shirtless at this exact moment. She looked up at him, he was carefully dabbing her hair, trying to be gentle. He returned her gaze and he blushed. He was… so handsome she realized. Especially up close… 

“Um… Thank you… for warming me up”, she said, softly, making eye contact with his voilet-blue pair. He smiled, blushing a deeper shade of red. He was really cute.

“Your very welcome. Do you feel better? Do you need me to lay down beside you?” Madeline nodded. He carefully laid her down on the couch, and he laid himself beside her, his back to the couch, keeping her in his arms. This was nice. Not how he planned the evening to go, but this was nice. He wanted to wait until she warmed up properly and he could get her dressed and drive her home. He smiled as he thought about that; he didn't mind, he would get her settled in and have her put to bed and get her some food ready. Maybe some soup or something.

Madeline closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down and she managed to stop shivering. She snuggled a little closer him, liking the way his body feels and how warm it felt. This was when she realized… how built he was. Even though he was thin., he was quite muscular, his forearms and his shoulders were firm. And she felt his abed stomach through the blanket. She opened her eyes again, seeing his own closed eyes. He opened them and he smiled when he found she made eye contact with him again. 

Matthew felt a hand on his right cheek. His eyes widened when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. He… what… Come on! He wanted to be a gentleman! He wanted to do his old man proud! Madeline broke contact with his own lips, and she opened her eyes to see his. When she found he was relaxed, she kissed him again. Only this time, deeper. And this time… Matthew kissed back. His arms held her tighter, and he put his right hand to the back of her head. 

She gestured him to be on top of her. He kindly obliged. He slowly rolled himself onto her, keeping their lips locked. Her lips were so soft… and he realized too that her skin was smooth. But Matthew came to his senses, and he broke his kiss with her. Madeline frowned.  
Why?... She thought that maybe…

“Madeline… we can't do this tonight…”, he said knowing full well he ruined the mood in every way possible. But… this wouldn't be right. They didn't even go for their first date yet. 

Madeline couldn't believe this… she was only trying to… then she realized who this guy really was. Matthew isn't that type of guy, if anything he would probably want her to just get him something for the house. Madeline bit her lip… this was kind of embarrassing now.

“Uh… okay…”, she said hesitantly, letting him sit her up on the couch. She was still wrapped in the blanket, she felt awkward… she was sitting on his couch bunk-ass naked, wrapped in his blanket. She only wanted to give back to him… somehow in some way. Now he's going to think she is another type of girl, isn't he?

“We can do it another time if you want”, Matthew said, awkwardly. He didn't want to make her feel bad… it's just he would rather wait. He sighed inwardly as he sat back on the couch, KNOWING things between them might be ruined now. Should he have kept going? Would it make a difference? “It's just-"

“That's okay… I am sorry, I didn't mean to… you are just so… well”, Madeline started then stopped herself, feeling her face heat up but because of her own embarrassment. Madeline couldn't tell him outright because she really thought he was handsome with his dirty blond hair, and voilet blue eyes, with that one stray curl. Wait… was THAT the reason why she kissed him?

“No don't wor-rry about i-it! I t-thought t-the same thing”, Matthew said trying desperately to not be nervous… then he realize how terrible the wording was. “I m-m-mean not t-that I t-t-thought I was ha-andsome o-or any-t-t-thing! I m-mean with y-you I-I was o-o-only t-trying to do w-w-what I -thought y-you wanted.” This was bad, wasn't it? “N-not that I d-didn't want t-to hold you, o-or k-kiss you, o-or g-get on top of y-y-you! I-I-I mean I-I was... I am sorry”, Matthew said… giving up. Madeline chuckled as she looked at him. Did she really make him THAT nervous? 

“That's okay, I knew what you meant”, Madeline simply said. It was too cute for words. HE was too cute. He was a stuttering mess. Madeline sighed as she sat back on the couch. She… really needed a cup of coffee, but she would rather wait to go home first. Besides.“I agree with you… because… I have never done it before…”, Madeline said awkwardly, knowing full-well that she had revealed a personal fact about herself. It was just she thought that maybe this was a good way to return a favour but she was wrong… but that was okay. Because now she knows what type of guy he REALLY is, and that was great!

“… What?”, Matthew asked in disbelief… she was going to do it… with him, even though she hasn't done it before? “You have never had sex?” Madeline shook her head, face red and her eyes were closed shut, tightly. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. “Like… with anyone?”, Matthew said, dumbfounded. He didn't understand. Madeline shook her head again , why was he so confused about this? “… whoa… okay, then we definitely have to wait a while.” Madeline opened her eyes to look at him. He was smiling, like it was okay that she was a virgin. “It's okay. It just makes our first date all the more meaningful.” Matthew was amazed. He was happy! She was still a virgin! She was still pure! Although her sense of humour is VERY inappropriate, she was still so innocent! 

“You… You still want to go out with me?”, Madeline said, surprised that he is okay with this new information. 

“Of course I do!”, Matthew said, heart-pounding. He got up and headed toward his kitchen. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Oh, um… Yes, please”, she replied, hoping this will be okay. She will feel embarrassed about this for a while now. “Wait, have you ever had sex with anyone? It's okay of you did, I am just wondering”, Madeline asked. She was curious now.

Matthew thought over his next answer carefully. He wants to tell her because she told him. But will she get mad if he did? He bit his bottom lip as he debated his answer. He prepared the coffee pot. 

“Well, yes… I did but it meant nothing”, Matthew answered decided she deserved to know.  
Madeline figured so. So then…

“When did you lose your virginity?”, Madeline asked, even more curious. If it meant nothing then that's okay.

“Well, it was during Senior year in High school”, he said as he prepared the coffee. 

“Oh, I see”, she said. It was probably a guy thing. You know? Lose your virginity before you graduate? Some form of guy code. That's okay.  
As they waited for the coffee to finish brewing, Matthew figured out why Madeline had gotten so cold so fast. It wasn't just because of the amount of clothes she wore but because of how much running she did before she even got to the Park. It must've been hard. Ah well, what can you do? Matthew put her clothes in the dryer, while she waited, he lent her something of his; a sweater with a red maple leaf on it and a pair of sweats. Matthew had even made some pancakes because WHY not. 

After that, once her clothes were dried as promised, he drove her home. Matthew didn't let her open the door on her own; he made her sit in the car and let him open it for her. The rain did lighten up, too, so he didn't mind. 

“Oh, um, thank you”, Madeline said, shyly. She was unsure how to feel about this. Matthew simply smiled with pride and he had a light blush on his cheeks too.

“Your very welcome”, he replied, smiling like a goofball. He was always nervous, but she just made him so shy. He walked her to the door, and he looked her in the eyes. 

“I uh, hope your night goes well and that you sleep nice and comfortably”, he said, not knowing what else to say. Madeline smiled back at him, as she opened the door. She realized her face was heating up. 

“Oh, uh-um Thank you! You as well”, she said as she turned to the door. 

“Wait!”, Matthew nearly shouted, slightly startling her. He realize he wasn't given a time and date to come pick her up. “What time should I pick you?” Madeline simply smiled a little wider.

“This Saturday, at 5:30 sounds good?”, she asked, hoping it was perfect.

“Yes, it does”, Matthew said, happily. 

“Alright, see you Saturday!” 

“See you!” Matthew smiled as he slowly turned away. Madeline was so… sweet and he realized too that she was an independent woman. He already couldn't wait for Saturday! He got into his car and headed back to his house, thinking of the plans he should make that day. He was so excited!

Madeline walked upstairs and took off her clothes, and laid on the bed. He was such a sweetheart! Her father Francis would be so proud of her for finding such a gentleman! She wondered what he had planned. She knows they are going out for dinner already but what are they doing after that? She couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more in depth, but it also takes a bit of a sad turn too. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to criticize what I did wrong. B) I am all ears.  
> (Not literally though because that would be wierd.

“Oh ma fille (my girl), I certainly hope this will be the best day ever!”, said the Frenchman on the phone. Since her Mother passed, her father had been a little more dependent on her, but she didn't mind. 

“Yes, I know! I haven't looked forward to a date in a while, not since…” Madeline stopped herself right there. Her Father has had trouble with moving on, especially since it wasn't an accident that killed her mother… 

“Don't worry, my Pretty Princess. I am just glad that you managed to find a young man who is a gentleman”, he said. She could hear his voice begin to crack up, and decided to think of another topic. Although… it was hard with him, considering that they were not only on opposite ends of the world, but also her interests were different from his. “So what is his name?”, he asked. 

“His name is Matthew Williams”, she said, deciding to tell her father about this new development between them. 

“Ah, My friend Arthur's boy! Oh joy, I have met him a few times before, he is such a polite, young man”, he said, now very excited for his sweety pie. Madeline was now confused… they… met before? Would this be easier now that her date and her father had met each other face to face? And who is Arthur?

“You know him?”, Madeline asked, wondering how this came about. Then again, Matthew mentioned that he had a British Father and a French mother. And his french mother might've introduced her husband to her father. Admittedly, it could be possible. 

“Oh well, he and I used to be what you call, uh… what does it mean to call someone your friend but you do not get along because you hate them but highly respect them and you would still do anything for each other?... “, he asked. Madeline sighed inwardly. He was not the smartest cookie sometimes. But he probably doesn't know because he doesn't have a word for it yet.

“I believe the word you are looking for is ‘Frenemies'”, she said. She heard him chuckle a little bit over the phone and he coughed himself back his senses. 

“Oh yes, he and I were frenemies at one point. I am actually the reason why he married Francoise in the first place. I introduced him to her at a party she and I attended here in Paris. He fell in love with her at first sight, it was a dream come true”, he explained. Madeline listened intently. This was almost like fate… which was weird. “Not long after that, Arthur invited me over to his place so I can meet a friend of his.” Madeline smiled. She new where this was going. To hear about how her parents met have always been a wonder for her. She never asked because it wasn't her business… but this was as good a time as any, right? “And that person was your mother. She was absolutely gorgeous!”, he said, his voice strong but she could tell that he wanted to break. But she didn't stop him from talking though, she wanted to know how all this came about. “She had been quite a stubborn one at first, still living in the Victorian Age. But I decided to take my time with her. I wanted to make her feel like the beautiful city of Rome in Italy. I have taken your Mother out on the town many times, but it wasn't until seven months that she finally told me that she has not been with a man before.” Madeline's eyes widened.. Seven months, huh? And she told Matthew outright.. 

“You didn't ask her if she wanted to hit the shack with you?”, she asked, unknowingly used her Canadian slang with her French Father. Thankfully she educated him on a lot of the Canadian culture when he not only comes down for a visit but to also frolic with the Ladies, although she warned him many times that the woman here weren't the same as in France. But that never stopped him though. She was just glad he has his own way to move on. 

“Oh my goodness no, Madeline”, he said, now a little insulted. But then there was a little muffle over the phone. And she heard his voice once more. “Madeline, I hope your date with Matthew will be great, but forgive me I must go”, he said. Madeline smiled softly. He had some business to attend to. 

“That's okay, Papa. Try not to get into trouble too much, alright?”, she pleaded. He was known for going on strikes. 

“Ahh yes Ma fille (my girl), I will try but I make no promises! Au revoir (Goodbye)”, he said, as he hung up the phone. Madeline could simply smile. He was an international Business man. And whenever he had business here in Canada, he somehow in some way always made time to visit her and her sister. When ever he could, he would call them. 

Madeline smiled softly as she put down her cellphone. She supposed she should get ready, she got up from her couch and she headed to her room. She started to rummage through her closet. She had an Idea of what she should wear but she wasn't so sure though at the same time. She figured just something casual because they may end up going out on the town. He mentioned that they were going to go for a ride so she decided casual.

This really was going to be the best day ever, isn't?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Matthew nervously got ready as he tried to look for something to wear. He remembered that he said ‘casual', so he decided to wear his distressed jeans and a white muscle shirt underneath a red and white plaid button up shirt. That style may never fade from his wardrobe. He rummaged through his closet and found what he was looking for. When he started to look for a pair of jeans his brother burst in through the damn door.

“Dude!!! Whatcha gonna wear tonight!? I hope she's cute! Does she have a sister!? ”, Alfred nearly shouted (at least that's what it felt like), as he watched Matthew squirm, trying to cover himself up.

“AL!! GET OUT!! I'M CHANGING!”, Matthew shouted in frustration at his brother. Alfred could only smile, at his expense. His ‘little bother’ always got so shy whenever he was nude. 

“Yo, Broha, let me help you pick something awesome”, Alfred said as he went straight toward Matthew’s closet. 

“Al, I don't need help! I already have something picked out. Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”, Matthew said, trying to grab his annoying brother's arm. And then, Matthew's phone rang. Alfred turned toward the phone and looked at Matthew, laughing internally as Mattie gave him a cold- hearted-death-stare; Mattie's eyes NARROWED as his eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed as if trying to keep himself from cursing his older brother. Alfred took this as a challenge. Mattie was HORRIFYING when he was angry. “Don't. You. Dare.” Alfred gave an evil smile. Now he HAS TO. As if in perfect sync, the fraternal twins jumped to the phone and just as Mattie hoped, he made it to the phone first. But Alfred still clung to him for dear life. 

“Um, Hello? Oh you are ready to go? Okay, just give me 10 minutes and I will come pick you up.”  
While Mattie was talking on the phone, Alfred moaned and breathed heavily, begging Matthew to take him like he never has before. Matthew sighed heavily as he heard Madeline laugh hard on the other end. 

“Is that your brother? He sounds like a dying sperm whale who’s trying too hard to get himself a mate”, Madeline said, laughing too hard for her own good.

“Yeah, that's him. And you are right he IS trying to hard”, Matthew said, squirming to get out of his brothers arms.

“OH MATT!! TAKE ME LIKE YOUR FRENCH GIRLS!”, Alfred shouted, ‘desperately’ clinging to Mattie's torso. “HARDER!”

“ALFRED, I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OPEN WITH THE RUSTIEST, DULLEST KNIFE I COULD FIND!”, Matt shouted, this was stupid. 

“Okay, I will try to wait for you as you peel your brother off of you”, Madeline said, trying to contain her laughter as much as possible. Mattie could hear her cover her mouth.

“Yah, I will come out in a bit, I'm really sorry about Al”, he said trying, not being able to not stammer abit.

“BUT MATT!! OHHHHHH! PLEASE TAKE ME HARDER THAN YOU EVER HAVE BEFORE! LET HER LISTEN!”, Al shouted once more. 

“AL! I FUCKING SWEAR TO MAPLE!”, Mattie shouted again. He couldn't believe this! His face was as red as the plaid on his shirt. 

“Okay, see you in a bit”, Madeline said… the calmest way possible. 

“Alright, See you.” Matt hung up the phone, staring Alfred down as he got off of him. His eyes narrowed at the ‘sperm whale' clinging to him, laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world… which it wasn't. 

“AHAHA! What did she say?! Is she going to join us for a ‘threesome?’ with our ‘Twincest?’,” Alfred said, laughing so hard he began to wheeze. He clutched to his stomach, trying to remember how to breathe. 

“Al, I can't believe you did that! You are lucky she has a spunky sense of humour!”, he said, getting up off the floor. As he began to take off his shirt, his ‘Mother' came in with eclair' on a tray.

“Oh, my dear boy is so lucky to go on a date! Are you going to give us grandchildren finally?,” Francoise said, smiling as if this were the best news in the world… which to her it was.

“MOM! GET OUT PLEASE! I AM CHANGING! AND TAKE AL WITH YOU TOO!”, Matt shouted as he covered himself up. His face must've been redder than red. 

“Oh my dear sweet baby, I hope I did not make you angry”, she said as she gestured to Alfred. “And he is right, you need to leave him be. Come on, let's go.” She grabbed him by the shirt, hoping that Arthur wasn't here yet and heard the noise the boys made. He had a spare key to Matt's place and was working overtime overseas. He would not be happy about the boys not getting along at all. Matt let them come for a visit, but Alfred was a different story.

“ALFRED! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!”, Arthur shouted. Francoise sighed, he was always so cranky when he gets back from a business trip… she really hoped that he has at least something nice to say this time… Mattie's date was today. 

“He is coming down! Just one moment!”, She shouted back at him, and she turned toward the adopted twins in front of her. “I will try to calm him down before you leave, alright? Now hurry up and get dressed!”, she pulled Alfred out of the room, as he laughed like an idiot, closing the door behind her. 

Matthew was glad they were here, he really was… but dammit they don't know the concept of privacy. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

What made this whole thing slightly less complicated is that she was Francis' daughter. At least they could skip the ‘Meeting her Parents' part because he already HAD met her Father. He was a really nice man. He introduced his ‘parents’ actually and supported them through and through. 

But when they found out Arthur was sterile, and Francoise’s uterus was inhabitable… they broke down but Francis helped them with their options. In fact, BECAUSE they couldn't have kids, it was HIS idea to adopt twins. 

Amazing how this all turned out, Eh?  
Matthew and Madeline, had supper at La Poutine, one of the best Restaurants in the city. And then, after that, they went out for a calming drive, finding out so much more about each other while listening to music they grew up to. They decided too that later on that same evening they were going to go see an Action flick. Matthew bought the tickets for the last run so that would be the last stop on their Evening of Fun. When she found out that he hadn't gone out into the Corn Field yet, off they went. It was an amazing evening. It was almost perfect… and then. 

“Hola, Mateo! I haven't seen you since High School!”, an Spanish accent sounded from behind them. Matthew looked behind them, hoping but not hoping at the same time. Matthew couldn't help but smile. It was him. It really was him.

“Oh hello, Amigo! How have you been!”, Matthew greeted holding his hand out for his old friend, Antonio shook his had enthusiastically. Matthew really was happy to see him… but Antonio was really… oblivious to the atmosphere and was too honest, sometimes… so he couldn't help but get slightly worried.

“I have been great! I came from my Homeland in Spain. I forgot how SCARY the Running of the Bulls really was”, Antonio said excitedly. Who knew they would meet each other again!? Maybe they can… wait. “Who is Chica?” Antonio smiled at the dirty blond beside Matthew, she looked kind of cute… a bit too cute. 

“Oh this is my date Madeline Bonnefoy. Madeline this is my former classmate and friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… I said it right, did I?” Matthew asked hoping he did, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Si, you did. Hola, Madeline, a pleasure to meet you”, Antonio greeted smiling and offered her his hand. As if hypnotised, Madeline gave him her hand and he planted a soft kiss on it, causing a light blush on her light-coloured cheeks. 

Matthew was thrown off-guard...

“Okay, umm, we were just on our way to the Corn Field, want to join us?”, Madeline offered, watching his green eyes widen with excitement. 

“I would love too, but I think I should leave you two alone. This is a date, right? Perhaps you too can get it on just like he and I did back in high school,” Antonio said, smiling, not realizing what he said… until her wide eyes looked at Matthew… and Mateo's face turned redder than a tomato… and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance… ‘Son of Puta… what have I done?’

“Wait… a minute… Matthew mentioned that he lost his virni-“

“OKAY, and we should go to the Corn Field before it gets too dark”, Matthew stammered, hoping Madeline didn't mind that his history involved men… which it felt like. 

“Hold on a minute, Matthew! I just want to get this straight. Antonio, was it?”, Madeline said moving closer to the Spaniard, looking like he regretted even stopping them. His tanned cheeks were red. “Did you take Matthew's virginity before he graduated?”

Antonio wouldn't dare say it… he gave Matthew an apologetic look. The cat was out of the bag, anyway.

“...Si.”

Madeline wasn't so sure what to say. But at least that solves the mystery of where Mattie's innocence went to. And it's okay, really. 

“Oh okay, I was only making sure I heard right,” she said, smiling kindly to him and turning to Matthew, grabbing hold of his arm. She didn't know why… but she felt the need to LET Antonio… know something. “The offer still stands if you still want to come to the Corn Field with us”, she said, keeping up that ‘facade' that she never thought she had to put on before. 

“No, it is alright, I better not. Besides, I came here with someone else so I better get going. I don't want to keep them waiting”, he said, now really hoping nothing was ruined between the two, gesturing to the area behind him. And of course being there with ‘someone else’ was a lie.

“Okay then, hope to see you later then!, she said, as he said goodbye to Matthew too, turned and walked away. 

Matthew… was mortified. Madeline was suddenly holding his arm tight. And he was also frustrated with Antonio… how can he let something like that slip? It was supposed to be a secret between them. 

“Madeline, is everything okay?” he asked, really hoping that she didn't hate him for the past… she seemed focused now. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, everything is okay. Corn Field?” The Canadian pair headed for the maze, preying for a good time. 

Madeline’s hand loosened and Matthew couldn't help but feel like… 

‘Nah, it wasn't possible.’

But was it?

¤¤¤¤¤

Antonio… couldn't believe… he let that slip… it was supposed to be a secret… 

‘I pray to who can hear me… that he will forgive me.’ Antonio bit his bottom lip as he remembered the promise they made. Well, more like HE made to Mateo.

The Senior Year Guy Code:

Graduating High School Without Innocence. 

He remembered the favour he was asked during Senior year. Mateo was very awkward with the girls. Antonio didn't understand why there was even an unspoken code in Canada in the first place, he thought it was only in America. He was so wrong. 

At the beginning of Senior Year, Mateo approached him and pulled him aside, asking for a personal favour. Mateo knew then Antonio had given his virginity away before he moved to Canada. He lost it when he was 15. They sat down after school that day, and sat in a café. Antonio couldn't help but notice Mateo was acting more awkward than usual… 

“Mateo, is everything okay, Amigo?”, he asked hoping that everything was alright. Mateo looked up from the spot in front of him, and made direct eye contact with him, which was unlike the awkward teen.

“Um… well… I have a favour to ask but you uh… you also need to keep a promise”, Mateo asked, keeping his voice low. 

“Sure, Mateo… but I need to know what the favour is. I cannot promise anything unless I know what this favour is.”, Antonio admitted. He had a Moral Code, himself but he doesn't like making promises that he might not be able to keep. 

“Um… apparently there's a Senior High Guy Code… it has to do with… uh.” Mateo's face by this point was very red, like he was ashamed of what he was about to ask of him. 

“What is it, Amigo? Just tell me.” Antonio was determined now. If there was a Guy Code, he was in. No questions asked. No ‘Ands’, ‘Buts', or ‘Ifs.’

“I… sort of… kind of… maybe have to lose my virginity”, Mateo asked, voice lowered as every word was spoken. 

Antonio… knew what the favour was. 

“What is the promise that I will have to keep?”

“You have to… promise not to tell anyone, okay? I won't tell anyone either”, Mateo replied, voice quiet as the dry desert… which was disturbingly quiet.  
Antonio rose a brow… he was confused as to why Mateo would even have to ask if he was already good looking. 

“Alright, this shouldn't be too hard. I will promise to try hard to get you a lady-friend this year then”, Antonio declared, hoping to up his spirits. He noticed lately then that Mateo was feeling down, and he also had a bit of a low self-esteem. So he decided to make a second promise. But only because he doesn't want to be the one to take his virginity. But Antonio would never tell ‘Sweetie-pie’ Mattie that, no way. It would break his fragile heart.  
He watched as his eyes widened and was suddenly filled with hope. 

“…R-Really? Y-you really want t-to try and h-help me find a g-girl?” He was so happy. So happy. 

“Si. But we would have until Senior Prom to find you someone, alright? And that is a whole ten months ahead”, Antonio said, as he started formulating a plan already. 

“Okay! We should get started then!”, he said, gulping down his Café Mocha. Antonio smiled as he finished his coffee.

“I will only take your virginity if no one wants to date you, alright? But if we find the right Chica, I am sure you can lose your innocence then." Antonio supposed… that that was more of a deal. He looked and looked, keeping his end of the bargain, but the result was always the same; the girls would always prefer him instead of poor Mateo. 

Because Senior prom was fast approaching, he thought ahead. He did research on Gay sex, how much lube to properly use, how to properly prepare your male partner. He even looked into on how to safely search for the prostate and rub it properly. He even went so far as to watch some Gay Porn to make sure of some of the positions. He even managed to experiment with a few men, somehow in someway (don't ask). It was also at this point too when he realized that he was into men as well. He was a Bisexual. 

And as it turns out too, as the both of them sadly predicted… Senior Prom came… Antonio did not have a date as promised and neither did Mateo, but only because the poor guy didn't have the courage to ask someone out… nor did anyone bother ask him to Prom. Antonio didn't want to know why Alfred, Mateo's older Twin didn't help him… but Mateo might've already asked and Alfred might've just dismissed Mateo. 

As per the deal, Antonio and Mateo left the venue, went to Antonio's place because no one was home all weekend. Mateo couldn't believe Antonio was already prepared. The night started off innocent. And then to smoothen the mood, they played Truth or Dare. 

As the night progressed, they began to pick Dare more so than Truth. Next thing they knew, their clothes were off, and their bodies were connected and sweaty. Antonio couldn't believe how good it felt. 

Mateo thanked him when they finished. Thanked him for keeping his word. 

Antonio… even thanked him for an amazing experience. 

So, they bid their farewell the next morning. Matthew had to go home and get things ready for University. Having to apply for so many things and register for classes. And Antonio kept that promise since. He even went to home to Spain with that promise. He never told anyone about it. 

Not even his good friend, Lovino, knows about it. 

Not anybody. 

That is… until that moment, when he faltered at the Cute Chica Mateo had with him. 

Antonio sat down on the bench in the park as he thought about how he might've ruin something Mateo has been waiting for... for such a long time. He felt his cheeks and realized... That he was crying.

Mateo... was his awkward friend to the end. 

And Antonio... might've ruined everything.

That secret.

It was precious.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
